Containment vessels or packages are well known in the art. Said vessels are often used to hold solid or liquid products. U.S. Pat. No. 1,941,050, to Punte, issued Dec. 26, 1933 and assigned to Continental Can Corporation, discloses friction closed containers having a body with a projection about the container's open end or mouth with a complementary bead about the periphery of the cover where upon slipping the cover the mouth, the bead rides over the body's projection wherein the cover is retained on the container body. U.S. Pat. No. 2,079,177 to Membrino issued May 4, 1937 discloses cylindrical transparent cellulose film or sheet of cellophane that has no sharp folds or creases that could cause the package to rupture. This package comprises a tubular body having base and top cups fitting within the tube, securely fastened by means of a suitable adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,355, to Schwartz et al., issued Jul. 21, 1981, discloses containers having an open-topped cylindrical container body having a pair of tabs on the upper end of the outside of the container and a removable cylindrical resilient cap having side wall grooves on the inside matching the tabs in location. When the cap is deformable to accommodate the tabs, the cap cannot be removed from the container body without first rotating the cap to free the wedged tabs then ovaling the cap to allow the cap to be rotated to align the vertical grooves in the cap with the tabs. Such a container prohibits removal of cap by young children. U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,976, to Arnold, issued Jun. 17, 1997, discloses a container with a rotating locking lid. The container carries at least two circumferentially spaced ribs tapered longitudinally in thickness from a relatively narrow rib end to a relatively wide rib end in a given circumferential direction. Such lid containers are employed on garbage can to lock the top on the can without rapidly wearing out.
While disclosing variations of containers that resist spilling their contents, there is a need for a containment vessel having simple means for locking and unlocking the vessel while being readily adaptable for displaying the vessel's contents to retail consumers without opening the vessel.